


Без шансов на капитуляцию

by Tyen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: Все было немного не так. В Кингсмен Эггси привел Мерлин, кандидаты набирались сразу на два места, Эггси успешно прошел испытания, но облажался на первом же задании...





	

Эггси облажался. Первый и, вероятно, последний раз в своей карьере агента Кингсмен, которым он толком-то не успел побыть. Провалить последнее испытание (и первую миссию по совместительству) довольно обидно, а умереть, едва распробовав вкус настоящей работы супер-шпиона, и вовсе хреновее некуда.

Черное дуло пистолета направили прямо ему в лицо на расстоянии, не достаточном для маневра, чтобы выбить оружие из рук своего будущего убийцы. Да и не был похож человек напротив на того, с кем мог бы потягаться Эггси. Гребаное задание! Гребаный Кингсмен! Гребаный Мерлин, который подобрал его на выходе из гребанного полицейского участка! Адреналин, сперва бурливший у него в венах, схлынул еще в процессе мучительного наблюдения за объектом. Три дня засады, любования на быт самого занудного мужика в Лондоне, указаний железно-безразличным голосом Мерлина «ждать, наблюдать, вытащить глаза из задницы и не пропустить объект». Объект объявился через три дня, и Эггси, плюнув на безопасность и чудом успев только надеть очки, отправился за ним… и попался, как мальчишка. Он слишком хотел показать себя, и теперь поплатится за это своей жизнью.

— Кто ты? — Эггси даже не сразу отреагировал на голос по ту сторону дула пистолета и запоздало вздрогнул, разом отправив в унитаз всю свою выдержку агента Кингсмен.

— А тебе-то что? — выплюнул Эггси и вскинул голову, показывая, что так просто не сдастся.

— Всегда интересно знать, кто шпионит за тобой, — резонно заметил голос, вежливый, полный спокойствия, даже немного с ленцой. — Кто тебя послал?

— Твоя мамочка, зовет домой ужинать, — усмехнулся Эггси. Первый шок прошел, и он получил возможность разглядеть своего будущего убийцу. Высокий, статный, гораздо старше самого Эггси, судя по состоянию кожи на руке, сжимающей пистолет, стоит против света, лица не разглядеть, но Эггси был почти уверен, что это тот самый тип с фотографий, объект, одним словом. 

Задание Эггси получил от самого Артура в его кабинете за стаканчиком хорошего бренди. Он пришел на заключительное испытание, а получил добро на настоящую миссию. В тонкой папке оказались три фотографии, адрес, по которому объект должен был объявиться, и инструкции: не приближаться, наблюдать, немедленно сообщить в штаб, если объект попадет в поле зрения, устранить, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. Ни имени мужчины на снимках, ни информации о том, что он совершил, в папке не содержалось. Артур на вопросы Эггси коротко пояснил, что большинство заданий агента Кингсмен будут выглядеть именно так, а Мерлин подтвердил это напряженным молчанием. Мерлин вообще казался недовольным заданием Эггси, но не высказывал это открыто, и Эггси решил, что ошибся в своих выводах. Он просто не думал, что объект настолько умел и опасен, ему не объяснили, не показали это, поставив на одну планку с опытными агентами, давно понявшими, что недооценивать противника чревато смертью.

— Тебя послал Честер Кинг, — сделал совершенно правильный вывод объект. Эггси мимоходом отметил, что голос у него довольно приятный, глубокий, вызывающий доверие… ну, в любой другой ситуации, конечно. — Никто больше не смог бы догадаться об этом месте, никто больше не знал.

Эггси состроил скептическую мину, призванную показать, что мужик далек от истины в своих догадках. Тот на его ужимки явно не повелся.

— Не ожидал от тебя, Артур, что ты так просто пожертвуешь мальчиком, — продолжил объект, пристально глядя в глаза Эггси, точнее, в его очки, транслирующие все в кабинет Мерлина. — Или побоялся, что я смогу рассказать много интересного любому из агентов Кингсмен? Мерлин, прошу…

Не окончив фразы, он вдруг чуть сдвинул пистолет и нажал на курок. Эггси успел только зажмуриться и мысленно попрощаться с мамой и сестренкой. Извиниться перед Мерлином за свой провал он уже не смог, его увлекла за собой спасительная темнота…

* * *

Первый проблеск сознания случился с ним где-то на улице, около машины. Кто-то пытался посадить его на заднее сидение, и Эггси даже начал сопротивляться, но в шею вдруг что-то кольнуло, и темнота пришла вновь.

Второй раз Эггси очнулся уже по-настоящему. Пошевелился и поморщился от противного ощущения слабости в мышцах. Вопреки ожиданиям, он оказался вовсе не морге или больнице, а в пустой подвальной комнате без окон, единственным источником света в которой служила тусклая лампочка под потолком. Посередине комнаты стоял стул, и именно на нем Эггси сидел, расслабленно съехав с сидения и почти оказавшись на полу. Рядом аккуратной стопочкой лежала одежда: простая футболка и мягкие домашние штаны, из-под которых виднелся уголок белья. А на самом Эггси не было и нитки. Он оказался совершенно голым, более того, кто-то взъерошил его волосы и, кажется, заглянул в такие места, о которых джентльмены, как учил его Мерлин, никогда не говорят, только сидят на них.

— Гребаный извращенец! — выругался Эггси, поспешно натягивая на себя предложенные шмотки. Как бы ни было противно, но щеголять голой задницей перед фриком наверху он точно не собирался. Кто знает, что тот успел уже сделать, и что планирует вытворить еще. Возможно, Кингсмен решил устранить его именно за это — за похищение людей и последующие издевательства над ними.

Из обуви Эггси не предложили ничего, и, натянув черные, явно дорогие носки, он осторожно поднялся по лестнице, совершенно уверенный, что дверь, ведущая из подвала, окажется заперта. Но та легко поддалась и без скрипа распахнулась. Эггси вышел в холл, из которого на второй этаж вела широкая лестница, дверь рядом, очевидно, скрывала уборную, а в трех шагах влево заманчиво маячил парадный вход. Эггси дернулся было к выходу, но путь ему преградила высокая фигура.

— Не так быстро, молодой человек, — назидательно сказали ему. 

Эггси вскинул взгляд и получил, наконец, возможность рассмотреть своего похитителя. Это, несомненно, был человек со снимков — та же вежливая улыбка на тонких губах, неуловимая усмешка во взгляде, теплые карие глаза и подкупающая уверенность в себе. Теперь, вживую, этот человек производил даже большее впечатление, чем на фотографиях. Эггси провел несколько дней, всматриваясь в его неподвижное лицо, пытаясь разгадать… угадать характер и гадая, за какие заслуги тот попал на радар Кингсмен. С детства Эггси не привык слепо подчиняться приказам, оставляя послушание тупым придуркам, каких слишком много было в его жизни. Именно из-за этого у него возникали проблемы в морской пехоте, а после едва не сорвалось испытание в Кингсмен. И если бы оказалось, что объект на фотографии ни в чем не провинился, Эггси вряд ли бы смог выполнить задание по устранению. Хреновый из него агент Кингсмен получился. Хотя теперь у него собралось с десяток резонов, чтобы прикончить мудака, что преградил ему путь к входной двери.

Эггси отчаянно рванулся вперед, целясь в одну из болевых точек на шее, попадание по которой вырубает человека на несколько часов, но мужчина у двери легко увернулся, перехватил его руку и вывернул так, что слезы предательски навернулись на глаза.

— Неплохо, но со мной тебе не тягаться, — заметил этот мудак совершенно спокойным и — мать его! — вежливым тоном. Эггси смачно выматерился просто в противовес его приторно-занудному тону.

— Вижу, твой наставник не научил тебя хорошим манерам. Я надеялся, что однажды агентом Кингсмен станет достойный человек, на чье происхождение закроют глаза, но думал, что его приведу я. Больше никто не осмеливался, а я ценю людей с потенциалом. 

— Любишь их раздевать и лапать в своем подвале? — возмутился Эггси, униженный больше, чем предполагал, своим пробуждением.

— От твоей одежды пришлось избавиться, на ней могли быть устройства слежения, а мне нужно было действовать быстро. 

— А остальное?

— Волосы я осмотрел, как и уши и прочие места, где можно спрятать жучок. В основном, с помощью прибора, способного засечь сигнал. К слову, на тебе оказалось три устройства слежения. Вероятно, это комплимент мне, а вовсе не излишний контроль за тобой. Как давно ты прошел последнее испытание?

Эггси намеревался молчать на все вопросы о Кингсмен, но внезапно выпалил:  
— Это и было мое последнее испытание! Нас осталось всего двое, и хотя места было тоже два, но мы должны были подтвердить свое право вступить в ряды Кингсмен. И я облажался.

— Ланселот или…

— Галахад, — с вызовом ответил Эггси. 

Его собеседник вдруг выпустил его, а затем запрокинул голову и от души рассмеялся. Эггси снова рванул было к выходу, дернул дверь раз-другой и отпрыгнул, получив ощутимый электрический разряд.

— Дверь и окна находятся под напряжением, ты не сможешь выбраться из дома без моего разрешения, — уже серьезно заявил этот долбанный фрик. 

— Это мы посмотрим! — воскликнул Эггси.

— Не опускаешь руки — похвальное качество. А знаешь ли ты, что новых агентов Кингсмен набирают чаще всего после смерти предыдущих? Агент Ланселот погиб от руки Валентайна, но агента Галахада не постигла та же участь. Он… вынужден был уйти. На время. И, вернувшись, будет крайне недоволен тем, что ему успели найти замену.

— Ты его знаешь?

— И весьма неплохо. А теперь не мог бы ты представиться, на случай, если мне придется обратиться к тебе, — в его глазах снова проскользнула насмешка, такая, которую совершенно невозможно засечь, если только точно не знаешь, что она есть. — Мое имя Гарри, Гарри Харт.

— Великолепно, — буркнул себе под нос Эггси. О Гарри Харте он слышал. Немного, но информации хватило, чтобы понять — этот человек предатель, и за это на него невероятно зол Мерлин, и от этого никак не может отойти Артур. Черта с два он назовет этому мудаку свое настоящее имя! Язык уже намеревался буркнуть «Чарли Хэскет», но в последний момент Эггси передумал.

— Эггси, пусть будет так, — нехотя назвался он.

При звуке этого имени в лице Гарри Харта что-то неуловимо изменилось. Эггси устал уже пытаться разгадать разнообразие его каменных выражений лица, поэтому просто принял как должное. Возможно, тот ожидал, что и Эггси назовет в ответ свое полное имя, но Эггси не собирался давать в руки предателю Гарри Харту все карты. Который, впрочем, уставился на него с еще большим вниманием, явно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. 

— Если ты голоден, завтрак на столе, — Гарри Харт сделал жест рукой в сторону кухни. Эггси хотел было послать в задницу его завтрак, но живот предательски заурчал, и пришлось признать, что вряд ли Харт задумал отравить своего пленника, когда совсем недавно тот был в его руках совершенно беспомощный, без сознания, без одежды.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Эггси прошагал на кухню, позорно поскользнувшись на гладком кафеле своим новеньким черным носком. Харт проследовал за ним.

На столе и в самом деле оказалась немного подстывшая яичница, сервированная так, будто ее подали как минимум королеве Англии, нож и вилка рядом лежали так ровно и на таком выверенном от тарелки расстоянии, что сразу становилось ясно — просто у Гарри Харта это в крови, все эти манеры и прочее. Эггси мысленно позлорадствовал, что, несмотря на старания Мерлина, не успел выучиться сколько-нибудь приличному поведению за столом, и сейчас наверняка оскорбит лучшие чувства этого помешанного фрика. О, даже очень постарается для этого! Но Харт даже не заметил его вопиющей расхлябанности, чавканья и попыток засыпать крошками стол и пол под собой. Он даже не поморщился, словно ему было все равно, и Эггси, сдавшись, доел остатки яичницы нормально. Затем перед ним появился чай, кусочек поджаренного хлеба и джем, а еще стакан сока — ему еще и предлагался выбор. Эггси залпом выпил сок и пригубил обжигающий чай, едва не расплескав его на себя. Харт все так же молча наблюдал за ним.

— Почему ты не убил меня? — устав от напряженного молчания, спросил Эггси.

— В этом не было необходимости, — охотно пояснил Харт. — Живым ты принесешь мне больше пользы, чем мертвым.

— Меня будут искать.

— Не сразу. Я подбросил труп, похожий на тебя, в дом Лоренцо. Лоренцо — это мой друг, за которым тебе было поручено наблюдать. Тело найдут, проведут необходимые тесты и, я надеюсь, сочтут его твоим.

— Что?! — Эггси едва не подавился очередным глотком чая. 

— У меня остались еще сторонники в Кингсмен.

— Когда выберусь отсюда, первым делом убью тебя!

— Не сомневаюсь в искренности твоих намерений, но выбраться отсюда ты не сможешь.

— Какая самонадеянность! 

— Всего лишь богатый жизненный опыт, мой мальчик.

Эггси передернуло от подобного обращения, и он на всякий случай отставил от себя кружку с чаем. Вылить ее содержимое на себя ему совсем не улыбалось.

— Если на мне были жучки, то Мерлин наверняка отследил путь от дома Лоренцо до… — Эггси растерянно огляделся, он ведь понятия не имел, где находится. — До сюда.

— Я обыскал тебя еще у Лоренцо, сразу после того, как уничтожил твои очки, — Гарри Харт кивнул на тумбу около раковины, на которой покоились жалкие остатки очков Эггси. Видимо, пистолет в руках Харта стрелял не пулями, а чем-то, что уничтожало новейшую технику Кингсмен и вырубало человека на несколько часов. Эггси приметил, что одно из стекол очков треснуло, душка, в которую был встроен микрофон, погнулась, а место, где, вероятно, прятался чип слежения, оказалось раскурочено до неузнаваемости. Но все же, при должном умение Эггси мог бы попытаться восстановить очки, чтобы подать сигнал в штаб… Мерлин учил его, чертов компьютерный гений Мерлин пытался хоть немного понатаскать его в технике, но Эггси слушал в пол уха. Гораздо интереснее ему были спарринги, прыжки с парашютом и силовые тренировки. Он любил выпустить пар, поломать голову, но только в тех случаях, когда адреналин кипел в крови, тогда и решение любых задач казалось увлекательным и захватывающим занятием. А Мерлин пытался посадить его за теорию, которую Эггси терпеть не мог.

Только когда Гарри Харт откашлялся, Эггси понял, что слишком долго пялился на разбитые очки.

— Кто был твоим наставником? — явно о чем-то догадываясь, спросил Харт.

— Персиваль! — поспешно выпалил Эггси, уже понимая, что в который раз облажался. Лжец из него был хреновый, и хоть за последнее время его здорово понатаскали в этом деле, хладнокровно врать в лицо Харту он почему-то не мог.

— Тогда назови мне его настоящее имя.

Кажется, Рокси упоминала о нем раз или два. Проскальзывало в ее речи какое-то имя, но было ли это имя Персиваля или ее бывшего парня, Эггси не знал.

— Он… не называл мне его, — выдавил он из себя.

— Персиваль не слишком-то любит свое имя, это правда, но будь ты его кандидатом, ты бы знал. И все же я ожидал, что Мерлин найдет более сообразительного подопечного.

Эггси хмыкнул и промолчал. Кажется, сейчас он готов был согласиться с Хартом. 

— Но я догадываюсь, почему он выбрал именно тебя. — Харт поднялся с места и небрежным жестом обвел грязную посуду и указал в сторону мойки. — Будь добр, приведи здесь все в порядок.

И ушел, оставив Эггси в недоумении сидеть за столом. Впрочем, в следующую секунду Эггси сорвался с места и кинулся к очкам, дрожащими пальцами перебрал обломки и попытался понять, что можно сделать для их восстановления. Гарри Харт, наверное, посчитал, что ничего, но если на самом деле включить голову…

Эггси осторожно собрал обломки в полотенце и положил на стол, намереваясь заняться ими позже. Нужно было хорошенько подумать и вспомнить все, о чем рассказывал Мерлин, а на это понадобится время. 

Грязную посуду Эггси мыть, конечно, не стал. Если Харт похитил его, думая завести бесплатную прислугу, то глубоко ошибся. Припрятав очки за мойкой, Эггси отправился исследовать дом. 

Это оказался небольшой двухэтажный коттедж с просторным залом внизу, настоящим камином и довольно уютной обстановкой. Широкая лестница начиналась недалеко от входа и заканчивалась у двери, за которой находился кабинет, куда бесцеремонно ввалился Эггси, вызвав недовольство Гарри Харта. Эггси успел только заметить, что Харт рассматривает какие-то карты, прежде чем его вежливо попросили выйти. Что он и сделал, а затем потратил еще два часа на тщательный осмотр остальной части дома — двух спален наверху, ванной комнаты и запертой на ключ двери на первом этаже, за которой, наверное, Харт и хранил свои постыдные секреты.

Эггси не понимал его. Не понимал, как можно предать своих коллег, практически свою семью — насколько он успел изучить Кингсмен, других семей у агентов за редким исключением не было. Эггси мало что слышал о Гарри Харте, его имя старались не упоминать, и всю скудную информацию Эггси добывал из обрывков разговоров между Мерлином и Артуром. Точнее, он слышал имя Харта трижды. В первый раз, когда после почти провала Эггси на испытаниях Артур попросил Мерлина не уподобляться Гарри Харту и признать, что его кандидат никуда не годится. Второй раз Эггси услышал обрывок доклада Мерлина Артуру, из которого стало ясно, что Харт предал Кингсмен. И третий раз Мерлин пробормотал его имя себе под нос, когда Эггси случайно подставился под полю, закрывая собой Рокси. Эггси был не слишком силен в построении причинно-следственных связей, но смог понять, что предательство в рядах Кингсмен — это исключительное, но, к сожалению, уже случавшееся не раз явление. Людей перекупали, запугивали, давили на болевые точки, и даже такие безупречные рыцари, как агенты Кингсмен, ломались, словно сухие ветки. Эггси никогда не думал встретить Харта вживую, но все же представлял, что тот окажется настоящим психом с пушкой, готовый убивать все, что движется. Он ошибся, в который уже раз.

Найдя в чулане кое-какие инструменты, Эггси вернулся на кухню и достал из-под раковины обломки очков. По истечении часа ему пришлось признать свое поражение. Впрочем, он не особо надеялся, вряд ли Харт бы так облажался и оставил своему пленнику рабочие очки.

— Похвально, — раздался голос за спиной, и Эггси, вздохнув, отложил инструменты. Чего-то такого он ждал с самого начала и поклялся себе, что больше не позволит Харту застать его врасплох.

— Иди в жопу, а? — ощетинился Эггси и крепче сжал ладонью маленькую отвертку. 

— Довольно грубо с твоей стороны не выполнить мою просьбу, — Харт кивнул на грязную посуду, которая уже успела засохнуть.

— С чего бы…

— С меня был завтрак, с тебя — уборка. Обед будешь есть из той же тарелки.

— Хрен тебе! — Эггси все-таки решился. Молниеносно развернулся, выкинул вперед руку с отверткой, целясь в шею, чтобы нейтрализовать его одним ударом. Он не успел заметить ответного движения, но под его рукой вдруг оказалась пустота. Стол, на который он опирался, отъехал к стене, а Харт мгновенно перехватил его запястье, вывернул, забрал отвертку и приставил ее к горлу Эггси. 

— Блядь, — отчаянно выругался Эггси.

— Блядь, — мягко выдохнул ему в ухо Харт. — Если бы ты был на задании, то уже корчился бы на полу с отверткой в горле.

— А я и так на задании! 

— Ты со мной, это несколько иное. У тебя неплохая подготовка, и если бы я точно не знал, что от тебя ожидать, то твоя атака могла бы увенчаться успехом.

Эггси дернулся и хрипло, беспомощно рассмеялся. Харт говорил так, будто был его наставником, будто это он привел его в Кингсмен и теперь просто хотел преподать ему урок и научить паре новых приемов. Псих, точно псих! Эггси совершенно не понимал его, а значит, не мог угадать его следующее действие, и от этого бесился, что выражалось только в нервном подрагивании рук и раздувающихся ноздрях.

— Мистер Харт… 

— Гарри, пожалуйста. Ни к чему весь этот официоз.

— Гарри, — сквозь зубы процедил Эггси, — что тебе от меня надо?

— Я уже говорил — информация. Для всего остального ты, очевидно, бесполезен.

— И что, если я заговорю, ты убьешь меня?

— Не думай, что все будет так просто, как в испытании с поездом. Вам не демонстрировали иные формы допроса?

Эггси нахмурился и прикусил язык. Он ни слова не скажет Харту… Гарри. Пусть тот пытает, издевается, пытается развязать ему язык любыми способами, но Эггси не сдастся, ведь это уже не испытания, а та самая настоящая работа, о которой он мечтал. И это все равно гораздо круче всего, что было в его жизни раньше, даже если он сейчас умрет — однозначно круче.

— Значит, не демонстрировали, но надеюсь, хотя бы читали теорию. Не волнуйся, я не буду привязывать тебя к стулу и использовать раскаленный железный прут, это пошло, банально и совсем не достойно джентльмена. Я только поговорю с тобой, ведь всю нужную информацию можно получить в непринужденной беседе. Виски или пиво? — внезапно сменил тему и интонацию Гарри.

Эггси помотал головой — ничего, хотя он не отказался бы сейчас от стакана-другого самого крепкого бренди. Гарри отпустил его, с вежливым интересом понаблюдал, как Эггси потирает ноющую руку и старается вжаться в кухонную тумбу, и развернулся к одному из шкафчиков.

— А я, пожалуй, выпью, — Гарри выверенным движением налил себе ровно столько янтарной жидкости, сколько позволяли правила приличия. — Всегда приятно расслабиться в беседе с достойным собеседником. А ты же покажешь себя достойно, Эггси?

Эггси, насупившись, наблюдал за каждым его движением и молчал.

— Пройдем в гостиную, — Гарри неуловимым движением подтолкнул Эггси в нужном направлении, а сам отстал на полшага, чтоб полностью контролировать своего пленника. Эггси плюхнулся в мягкое, чересчур удобное кресло, которое здорово расслабляло и совершенно не давало собраться как следует. 

— Я вижу, ты слышал обо мне, — Гарри пригубил виски, — очевидно, немного, иначе бы уже тыкал мне в лицо обвинениями. Да, Эггси, я был агентом Кингсмен довольно долго. Первую миссию я провел задолго до твоего рождения, а последнюю не закончил до сих пор. Я действительно считаю, что мое нынешнее положение — это несколько затянувшаяся миссия, которую я намереваюсь закончить с успехом, иначе мир рухнет, а меня учили, что этого нельзя допускать.

— Ты предатель! — выплюнул Эггси, вопреки своему намерению молчать.

— Не больше, чем твой отец когда-то, — заявил Гарри, а Эггси выпучил глаза.

— Не смей упоминать моего отца, ты и волоса его не стоишь! — Эггси попытался вскочить со своего кресла, но быстро не получилось, он упал обратно и ударил кулаком по подлокотнику.

— Не соглашусь. Но именно благодаря Ли Анвину я сижу перед тобой, Эггси. Он спас мне жизнь.

— Эй! — Эггси даже рассмеялся, слышал он уже подобную сказочку. — Это Мерлину он спас жизнь!

— Мерлин был там, но именно меня оттолкнул Ли прежде, чем закрыть собой гранату. Еще там присутствовал Ланселот, на чье место ты претендовал. Ты можешь вспомнить, Эггси, именно я когда-то дал тебе медаль и показал номер, по которому ты все-таки позвонил, как я понимаю.

— Но…

Эггси нахмурился. Он мало что помнил о событиях того дня, когда его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову. Он не осознавал еще, что отец не вернется, что мать после бесплодных попыток найти нормальную работу постепенно опустится до того, что выйдет замуж за Дина. Эггси запомнил только то, что если будет плохо, звонок по номеру на медали может помочь. Еще в его памяти запечатлелся теплый взгляд карих глаз, мягкая сочувственная улыбка, запах одеколона, который тогда почему-то поразил его, но отдельные части не складывались в общую картину, и Эггси никак не мог вспомнить лицо. Он спрашивал у Мерлина, кто тогда приходил в его дом, но получал лишь явно уклончивый ответ про «кого-то из агентов». Эггси семнадцать лет тщательно хранил в памяти образ сильного доброго мужчины, который мог бы его защитить от всего на свете, и от осознания того, что это был Гарри Харт, стало вдвойне обидно.

— Почему Мерлин не рассказывал про тебя? Для нас было бы хорошим уроком узнать о предательстве в рядах Кингсмен.

— Вам это было ни к чему, ведь вы с юношеским максимализмом начали бы подозревать всех и каждого и, того гляди, нашли бы настоящего предателя.

— В смысле, тебя?

— В смысле, Честера Кинга.

— Гонишь! — Эггси помотал головой, не веря в слова Гарри. Вот еще — Честер Кинг предатель! Артур! Глава организации Кингсмен, самый безупречный джентльмен, которого знал Эггси. Хотя, надо признать, по манерам Гарри ему не уступал.

Гарри закатил глаза, услышав словечко из молодежного слэнга, и Эггси дал себе обещание использовать его почаще.

— Я собрал необходимые доказательства виновности Честера и могу предъявить их другим агентам Кингсмен. Возможно, среди них есть еще один предатель, но я готов рискнуть. В доме Лоренцо я появился для того, чтобы поговорить с агентом, которого должны были отправить за моей головой. Поэтому я смог застать тебя врасплох. Хочу отдать должное Честеру — он меня обыграл. Послал зеленого юнца, который не знал меня раньше и к мнению которого все равно никто не прислушается в Кингсмен. На тебя все еще смотрят немного свысока, Эггси, ведь по происхождению ты отличаешься от них, я прав? Честер пожертвовал тобой, не моргнув глазом, ему было все равно убью я тебя или нет, в любом случае он загонит меня в еще большее подполье, а твою смерть использует, чтобы убедить всех в моем предательстве. В Кингсмен еще есть люди, которые сомневаются в моей вине. Да, я был прав. В трупе, что я оставил в доме Лоренцо, опознали тебя, и теперь ты официально считаешься погибшим, Эггси. Ведь как только Честер доберется до меня, он устранит и тебя, чтобы все выглядело правдоподобно. Твоей матери наверняка уже принесли вторую медаль.

— Нет! — Эггси все-таки вырвался из объятий кресла и подскочил к Гарри. Схватил его за грудки и тряхнул так, что его голова мотнулась в сторону, а идеально уложенные волосы слегка растрепались. — Ты врешь!

— Хочешь проверить? Возьми очки и свяжись с Мерлином, — Гарри снял с себя очки и надел их на Эггси, нажав при этом на кнопку активизации связи…

— Твою мать! — послышался непривычно взволнованный голос Мерлина. Эггси вздрогнул и сильнее вцепился в рубашку Гарри.

— Добрый день, Мерлин, — сказал Гарри. — Надеюсь, этот канал так и остался защищенным, и кроме тебя нас больше никто не услышит. Выслушай меня, а потом отправляйся с докладом к Артуру, если сочтешь это необходимым. И да, я не слышу тебя сейчас, зато слышит наш общий юный знакомый.

Гарри одним плавным движением поднялся с дивана, сбросил с себя руки Эггси и подтолкнул его к зеркалу. В ухо посыпались новые ругательства, немного, но для Мерлина и это был перебор. Эггси виновато нахмурился, глядя на свое взъерошенное и немного растерянное отражение в зеркале. Оказывается, на скуле у него наливался синяк, и вообще Эггси теперь больше походил не на агента Кингсмен, а на того мальчишку, которым был до момента, как Мерлин нашел его.

— Предполагаю, ты тоже был уверен, что мальчик мертв, но это не так, сам видишь. Эггси, утром ты мечтал поговорить с Мерлином, а теперь почему-то молчишь.

— Да пошел ты! — завопил Эггси, совершенно не понимая, что вообще творится вокруг. Зачем Гарри светиться перед Мерлином, зачем показывать ему Эггси, зачем… Мерлин звал его через передатчик, спрашивал, все ли с ним в порядке, где он, хотя бы в какой части страны.

— Ты совершенно не занимался его манерами, — упрекнул Мерлина Гарри и ловким движением снял с Эггси очки и надел их сам. Эггси успел почувствовать лишь легкое прикосновение его пальцев, теплых и мягких, совсем не таких, какие недавно выворачивали его руку. Теперь Эггси уже не слышал Мерлина и успел пожалеть, что не сказал ему ничего, кроме ругательств.

Гарри так и остался стоять перед зеркалом, очевидно, чтобы Мерлин все время мог видеть его и Эггси, раз за разом убеждаясь, что с подопечным все в порядке. Кроме синяка на скуле, у Эггси не было никаких повреждений, Гарри пощадил его из каких-то своих извращенных соображений. Возможно, ему приглянулась симпатичная мордашка Эггси, а может, таким образом он отдал дань его отцу. 

Гарри вел разговор с Мерлином, и из его скупых ответов мало что можно было понять, но Эггси изо всех сил пытался. Гарри не оправдывался, не пытался голословно доказать, что он не предатель, просто изредка сыпал фактами и слушал. Мерлин обычно был немногословен, и его нужно было очень сильно разозлить, что услышать бранное слово, но теперь превзошел самого себя. Сначала он кричал, судя по перекосившему в муках лицу Гарри, затем попросил отпустить Эггси, на что Гарри ответил, что мальчик останется с ним. Так и сказал — мальчик, на что уже Эггси болезненно скривился. Затем Гарри коротко выложил перед Мерином ту же историю, что рассказывал Эггси, но прибавил:

— Джеймс погиб не случайно, Честер отправил его на верную смерть, и я надеюсь, теперь ты это понимаешь… Это не уловка, Мерлин, — Гарри смотрел в зеркало и словно на самом деле видел Мерлина, впрочем, возможно так оно и было. — Что бы я не сделал, но именно Честер скрыл тот факт, что Эггси жив, и преподнес вам его смерть как еще один аргумент против меня. Я рад, что ты такого высокого мнения о моих способностях, но, Мерлин, собери в кучу свои гребаные мозги и сложи два и два!

Эггси пораженно уставился на Гарри. После того, как тот весь день канифолил ему мозги своей вежливостью, манерами и прочей чепухой, гребаный Гарри Харт вдруг раскрылся с совершенно другой стороны, более понятной на самом деле.

— Отключился, — сказал Гарри, снимая очки. — Но думаю, что он мне поверил.

— И чего ты добиваешься? — спросил Эггси, на всякий случай отойдя от него на несколько шагов.

— Правды и справедливости. А еще хочу спасти мир, ведь именно на это я подписывался, когда вступал в ряды агентов Кингсмен.

— Ты предал… — начал было Эггси, но замолчал, наткнувшись на ледяной взгляд.

— Ты еще ничего не понял? Это Честер Кинг предатель, а я по чистой случайности остался жив, когда раскрыл его планы.

— И в чем же заключаются его планы?

— Идем.

Гарри развернулся и, не глядя на Эггси, прошел в свой кабинет, недвусмысленно оставив дверь открытой. Эггси не был бы Эггси, если бы не пошел следом. Хрен знает, чем Гарри Харт намеревается запудрить ему мозги, но это стоит послушать. Хотя бы для того, чтобы позже связаться с Мерлином и высказать ему свое мнение о происходящем.

Гарри уже успел разместиться за столом, перед ним оказалось разбросано несколько карт, схема какой-то местности, информация о мобильном провайдере; поверх всего этого, грозясь скатиться на пол, примостился планшет. Эггси машинально поправил его, чтобы не упал, он привык ценить дорогие вещи.

— Думаю, ты слышал о Ричмонде Валентайне. — Гарри подтолкнул к Эггси фотографию чернокожего гения, чьими идеями Эггси в тайне восхищался.

— Еще бы! И… что?

Гарри усмехнулся. И ловко поймал планшет, умудрившийся все-таки слететь со стола, когда на последний уселся Эггси.

— Смотри.

Он запустил ролик, где Валентайн рассказывал о своей компании и призывал приобретать бесплатные сим-карты. Эггси все это уже видел, но все же досмотрел до конца, а потом… потом Гарри указал на тонкий шрам за ухом у десятка влиятельных людей. Вряд ли они все одновременно сделали одну и ту подтяжку, и это уже было подозрительно. Как и то, что в мире торговли и коммерции бесплатно ничего не дается. Даже лучшую работу в своей жизни, в Кингсмен, Эггси получил только лишь из-за чувства вины Мерлина перед его отцом. Затем Гарри продемонстрировал фотографию Честера Кинга, недавнюю, судя по всему, на которой четко был виден такой же шрам. Эггси грязно выругался. Гарри развернул перед ним карты, на которых точками был обозначен весь масштаб катастрофы — не только Британия, но и вся Европа и Америка. Затем Гарри рассказал, что на самом деле случилось с предыдущим Ланселотом, которого звали Джеймс и который оказался ловко располовинен где-то в Аргентине. То же хотели сделать и с самим Гарри, но он сумел уйти, и тогда Честер Кинг придумал сказку о его предательстве.

Эггси слушал очень внимательно, в правильных местах приоткрывая рот и делая немного испуганное лицо, но черта с два он так просто поверил Гарри Харту! В Кингсмен его учили не доверять никому, но это Эггси и так замечательно усвоил с детства. Ему нужны были более веские доказательства, чем несколько картинок и красивых слов.

В общем, Эггси сделал вид, что поверил, а Гарри притворился, что поверил в то, что Эггси поверил. Слегка разочарованный (кажется, по его выражению лица хрен что скажешь!) Гарри пригласил Эггси ужинать и, видимо, в отместку дал ему урок этики и поведения за столом. В итоге Эггси остался слегка голодным и очень злым. Гарри запер его на ночь в одной из гостевых спален, которая соединялась с его собственной общей ванной комнатой. Первым делом Эггси проверил окно, едва не получив серьезный удар током, — Гарри не шутил, окна на самом деле находились под напряжением. Ничего интересного в комнате не оказалось, и Эггси решил не лезть этой ночью на рожон. Напротив, он намеревался хорошенько все обдумать и попытаться решить, как выбраться из этого дома, ну или хотя бы — связаться с Мерлином. Но стоило ему присесть на кровать, как сон сморил его.

— Чертов Гарри Харт, — успел пробормотать он прежде, чем уснуть. Снотворное явно было в стакане сока, тот слишком горчил. Гарри хотел избежать любой возможности, что Эггси не даст ему выспаться этой ночью.

* * *

На утро Гарри так же накормил Эггси завтраком, попросил убрать со стола и вымыть посуду, а затем удалился в свой кабинет. Эггси, не торопясь, дожевал свою кашу, глянул на стопку грязных тарелок и усмехнулся. Строить из себя пай-мальчика Эггси не собирался, поэтому оставил на столе все как есть и отправился в свою комнату. Ночью хоть и не удалось подумать, зато он прекрасно выспался и набрался сил. Вчерашний адреналин схлынул, намерения Гарри немного прояснились, и теперь можно было поразмышлять о том, как нейтрализовать его и доставить Мерлину, пусть тот сам решает, предатель Гарри Харт или нет.

Объективно, навыки Гарри были гораздо выше навыков Эггси, и в прямой схватке у Эггси мало шансов победить. За плечами Гарри стоял опыт многолетней службы в Кингсмен, а это многое значило. Но в арсенале Эггси имелась неплохая смекалка и опыт выживания в неблагополучном районе Лондона, а так же успешно пройденный курс в Кингсмен — все это было еще свежо в его памяти, а значит могло сработать на него. 

Все, что могло помочь Эггси выбраться, находилось в кабинете Гарри. Пусть туда был один — через дверь, которую Гарри запирал на ключ, даже когда отлучался в туалет. Шансы попасть в кабинет стремились к нулю, и Эггси чисто из духа противоречия подергал сначала ручку двери спальни Гарри, а затем попытался проникнуть туда через ванную комнату. В последней замок был ни к черту, поэтому через пару десятков секунд Эггси уже жадно обводил взглядом комнату. Ничего особенного, почти точная копия его спальни, разве что идеально прибрана, кровать заправлена, а на полу не валяется влажное полотенце, упавшее со спинки стула. Зато на прикроватной тумбочке Гарри небрежно бросил те самые очки, с помощью которых связывался вчера с Мерлином. Подавив первый порыв сделать к очкам бросок, достойный подвига футбольного вратаря, Эггси, не торопясь, прошелся по спальне, не нашел больше ничего интересного и, наконец, оказался рядом с тумбочкой. Разумно посчитав, что до вечера Гарри вряд ли заглянет в спальню, Эггси быстрым движением схватил очки, спрятал в карман и ретировался в свою комнату. Подпер дверь в нее стулом, забаррикадировал комодом ванную комнату, сел на кровать, надел очки и нажал на едва заметную кнопку связи. Голос Мерлина прозвучал в его ухе уже через пару мгновений.

— Эггси? — спросил тот осторожно.

— А ты кого ждал? — усмехнувшись, спросил Эггси. Его голос слегка дрожал, непрофессионально выдавая все его эмоции с головой.

— Ты один?

— Ага, как видишь.

— И как ты умудрился стащить очки у Гарри? Никогда не поверю, что тебе удалось обвести его вокруг пальца или нейтрализовать силой.

— Нет, — нехотя признал Эггси, — он просто забыл очки на тумбочке у кровати, а я их стащил.

— Замечательно. Значит, сейчас он просто слушает наш разговор, не утруждая себя даже встать с кресла. Привет, Гарри.

— Добрый день, Мерлин, — тут же отозвался в ухе Эггси голос Гарри. Кажется, в нем проскользнули самодовольные нотки, заглушенные, однако, стоном Эггси. — Нежели ты думал, что я так просто оставлю средство связи с Мерлином в своей спальне? Мерлин, как ты сумел сохранить наивность в этом мальчике?

— А ты мог бы проявить больше фантазии и спрятать очки так, чтобы твои намерения не были столь очевидны.

— Мальчик мог их не найти.

— Он гораздо способнее, чем ты думаешь.

— Уверен?

— Эй! — возмутился Эггси. — Мать вашу! Я все еще здесь.

— Вот об этом я и говорил, — вздохнул Гарри. — Никаких манер. Эггси, ты помыл посуду?

— Что?.. Да ты издеваешься, да?

— А если серьезно, Мерлин, ты проверил мою информацию?

— Не до конца, — после едва уловимой паузы признался Мерлин. — Честер явно что-то скрывает, но это не значит, что за тобой нет вины, Гарри.

— Как быстро он объявил место свободным после моего побега? Через день, два? — Мерлин молчал. — Эггси, когда ты начал проходить обучение в Кингсмен?

— Твое место? — Эггси пропустил мимо ушей вопрос, но уцепился за эту фразу. Конечно, кадеты претендовали на два места, одно из них освободилось после смерти предыдущего Ланселота, а второе… — Черт, ты был Галахадом, да?

— Именно. И надеялся им оставаться еще довольно долго.

— Черт… — пробормотал Эггси, вдруг подумав, что Гарри на него может быть в обиде за похищение позывного. Хотя какая тут может быть, в жопу, обида?

— Артур распорядился подобрать кандидатов через два дня после твоего побега. Он не сомневался, что избавился от тебя навсегда, — сухо сообщил Мерлин.

— Он даже не пытался проверить информацию, не допустил возможности, что меня могли подставить.

— Никто из нас не допустил, все было слишком очевидно, — Мерлин вздохнул. — Слишком. Вчера он взял Чарли, который был третьем на испытаниях, на место Галахада.

— Что?! — завопил Эггси. — Эй, я же не предавал никого и не умирал даже! А меня заменили этим придурком!

— Честер знает, что потерял тебя: я либо убью тебя, либо… впрочем, для него нет никаких либо. Он бы на моем месте вытянул бы из тебя информацию всеми возможными способами, а затем выкинул бы то, что от тебя осталось — твое бездыханное тело. Поэтому он и объявил о твоей смерти. А теперь протащил своего кандидата в Кингсмен.

— Вот блядь!

Эггси облизал пересохшие губы и поднялся с кровати. Он хотел сейчас видеть Гарри, его сухих реплик в ухо было катастрофически мало, требовались еще скупые эмоции, почти не отражавшиеся на его лице. Мерлин о чем-то спросил его, но Эггси даже не услышал вопроса, зато хорошо различил ответ Гарри, который, конечно, догадался о его намерениях.

Лучше всего остального в виновности Честера Кинга Эггси убедило то, что тот так быстро нашел ему замену, даже не убедившись… нет, точно зная, что сам Эггси пока жив. Артур ухватился за тело, которое ему подбросил Гарри, и с радостью воспользовался им, чтобы на законных основаниях отдать место Галахада Чарли. Чарли! Который позорно провалился на последнем испытании! Вот кто предал всех и вся, даже самого Артура, вот кто уж точно не был достоин стать агентом Кингсмен.

Дверь в кабинет Гарри оказалась не заперта. Эггси просто толкнул ее и вошел внутрь, бесцеремонно уселся на стол рядом с Гарри и внимательно уставился на него. Мерлин в ухе тоже притих, невольно поддерживая эту игру в гляделки. 

— Допустим, я тебе верю, — сказал Эггси, когда молчание слишком уж затянулось. Гарри явно не собирался нарушать его первым, с вежливым интересом и мягкой полуулыбкой глядя на Эггси в ответ. — И что теперь?

— Ничего, — ответил Гарри. — Ты все так же останешься здесь, я не могу отпустить тебя, еще не время.

— Согласен, — отозвался Мерлин. — Я тут проверил кое-что, и, похоже, ты говоришь правду, Галахад. 

— Спасибо, старый друг, — отозвался Гарри, и Эггси тактично промолчал. Он был Галахадом едва ли больше недели, тогда как Гарри носил это имя никак не меньше тридцати лет. Оставалось надеяться, что Чарли и вовсе подавится, представляясь Галахадом.

— Значит, я ваш козырь в рукаве? — все же спросил Эггси. — Не очень-то приятно быть разменной картой, хоть и козырной.

— О, ты наш джокер, — с легкой улыбкой пояснил Гарри. — Когда мы сможем посеять сомнения в агентов Кингсмен, мы предъявим им тебя в доказательство…

— Они только расстроятся, поверь, — фыркнул Эггси, — меня не слишком-то любят.

— Ты очаровательно невежественен, я удивлен, что другие не видят этой твоей прелести, — заметил Гарри, и у Эггси непроизвольно распахнулся рот.

— Что? — жалобно переспросил он.

— Не обращай внимания, — вздохнул в ухе Мерлин. — Но если хочешь веревки из него вить, то вспомни все, чему тебя учились в Кингсмен.

— Чего? — Эггси беспомощно уставился на Гарри, который — невероятно! — вдруг громко расхохотался. Как обычный человек, а не беспощадная, вылепленная спецслужбой машина, и от этого стал таким домашним, уютным в своих очках, мягких домашних штанах и кардигане, что Эггси даже немного отодвинулся от него и, пораженный открытием, едва не свалился со стола.

— Сколько у нас времени до тех пор, пока Валентайн не начнет действовать? — отсмеявшись и вмиг приняв серьезное выражение лица, спросил Гарри.

— Несколько дней, — отрапортовал Мерлин, — точнее смогу сказать к вечеру. Все-таки до недавнего времени я считал его немного сумасшедшим, но безобидным миллионером.

— Тогда за работу.

Гарри выключил свои очки, и из уха Эггси тут же пропал голос Мерлина. 

— Не знал, что такие бывают, — заметил Эггси, снимая бесполезные теперь окуляры.

— И пусть лучше будут и впредь. Целыми, — Гарри едва заметным движением отобрал у него очки и бережно водрузил их на стол. — Я не очень силен в технике, и это для меня на самом деле достижение.

— Зато я неплохо разбираюсь, — с энтузиазмом заметил Эггси. — Мерлин научил.

— Вместо того чтобы сделать из тебя джентльмена, он позволял тебе копаться в железках. Ты знаешь, что ты первый его кандидат? Раньше Мерлин никогда не выставлял своего кадета.

— Да ладно!

— Он сделал это в память о твоем отце, так будь добр, не позорь ее. Вынь руки из карманов, слезь со стола и вымой, наконец, посуду.

— Есть, сэр! — Эггси вытянулся в струнку и отдал Гарри честь. А затем, смеясь, скачками скатился по лестнице и на самом деле отправился мыть многострадальную посуду. Настроение у него теперь было отличное, он больше не чувствовал себя пленником под присмотром психопата, напротив, теперь он мог помочь. Мозгами, делом или одним своим присутствием, но он не был бесполезен и, кажется, забавлял Гарри, а это уже хорошо. Гарри давно было пора развеяться после нескольких месяцев одинокого заточения и предательства человека, которому верил больше, чем себе.

* * *

До вечера Эггси слонялся по дому без дела, даже достал свои старые припрятанные очки и попытался придумать, как починить их. Гарри наверняка счел их безнадежно испорченными, но Эггси не готов был так просто отступать. Механизм был поврежден меньше, чем казалось, и кое-что еще можно было восстановить.

После ужина Гарри позвал Эггси к себе в кабинет и подробнее рассказал о плане Валентайна. Показал ему видео, где голова человека, какого-то профессора, буквально взорвалась. Гарри сказал, что после этого случая еле унес ноги и провалялся в постели несколько дней. Ему повезло, что в момент взрыва он успел отойти на несколько шагов назад. Оказывается, подобным образом головы могли взрываться у всех, кому вживили некий чип под кожу. Таким образом Валентайн контролировал и отслеживал своих сторонников, а при необходимости мог их быстро ликвидировать. Остальным же людям, обычным, миллионам, миллиардам людей повезло меньше — на них планировалась испытать новую машину Валентайна, пробуждающую животную агрессию, и к Рождеству на Земле вряд ли останется даже тысячная часть ее сегодняшнего населения.

— Охренеть, какой умный план, — хмыкнул Эггси. — Сумасшедший злодей хочет уничтожить мир, более оригинального ничего не мог придумать?

— К сожалению, злодеи мало чем отличаются друг от друга.

— Почему бы вместо агрессии не наслать на людей, скажем, похоть? Помрут, так хоть от удовольствия.

— Сомневаюсь, что люди вообще захотят умереть, любым способом.

— Да ладно! Неужели ты не хотел бы в последние минуты испытать оргазм вместо боли и всего остального?

— Смерть не выбирают, но хорошо, соглашусь, твой способ довольно гуманный, надумаешь уничтожать мир, непременно воспользуйся именно им. А меня можешь убить первым.

Эггси широко улыбнулся, а затем и вовсе расхохотался, с удовольствием глядя, как улыбается в ответ Гарри. Говорить с ним, шутить с ним оказалось просто здорово.

— И как ты собираешься остановить Валентайна? — через некоторое время поинтересовался Эггси.

— Просто не дам ему осуществить план.

— Значит, самое сложное — это узнать где и когда он запустит свою машину?

— Мерлин должен с этим справиться.

— Ах да, Мерлин! Он может все, в этом я на собственном опыте убедился.

И Эггси рассказал, как Мерлин вытащил его из полиции, убедительно доказал, в чем преимущество агента Кингсмен над другими людьми, как расстроился, когда Эггси едва не провалил одно из испытаний…

— Соблазнение, Гарри, представляешь! Я напился так, что двух слов связать не мог, и мое испытание с поездом началось на несколько часов позже, чем должно было. Мерлин тоже твердил мне о манерах и прочем, но это не мое, понимаешь? Я такой, какой есть, и мне это нравится. Так пусть все эти хреновы снобы с серебряными ложками в заднице подавятся, но я не собираюсь меняться ради них! 

Эггси с размаху плюхнулся в кресло Гарри, который несколько мгновениями ранее встал с него, чтобы подойти к окну. Эггси подумал, что наверняка кошка пробежала под окном, а Гарри услышал и насторожился. То, что настоящий агент Галахад до сих пор жив, лучше всего доказывает, что он может все, вот вообще все!

— А ради себя? — вкрадчиво спросил Гарри, возвращаясь к столу. — Стоит меняться ради себя?

— Наверное, — протянул Эггси, — но меня все и так устраивает.

— Но ты уже изменился. — Гарри встал перед Эггси и слегка наклонился, опираясь руками о подлокотники кресла. — Кингсмен изменил тебя, и ты бы предпочел соответствовать всем его правилам, хотя бы внешне, но не знаешь как, а потому боишься и выпускаешь так много маленьких колючих игл. Ты явился ко мне в великолепном, сшитом на заказ костюме, пуленепробиваемым, оснащенным множеством дополнительных бонусов, о которых ты и не догадываешься. Но ты носил его так, словно не имел на это права. Со временем ты станешь хорошим агентом, Эггси, одним из лучших, но только если научишься играть по нашим правилам. И я… — Гарри выдохнул и приблизился еще чуть-чуть, — я могу помочь тебе в этом.

— Что ты!.. — Эггси резко отодвинулся, громко проехав ножками кресла по полу, и дикими глазами уставился на Гарри. Что за черт? Что это только что было? Проверка? Или Гарри на самом деле клеил его? Или… блядь, да за столько месяцев в изгнании и одиночестве любой одичает, крыша ведь не железная даже у агентов Кингсмен.  
Гарри с самым невинным выражением лица наблюдал за его метаниями и, не дождавшись ответа, выдал:

— Джентльмен должен оставаться невозмутимым в любой ситуации. Манеры, мой мальчик, лицо мужчины. А у тебя в настоящее время задница вместо лица.

— Блядь! — завопил Эггси. — Блядь, блядь, блядь!

— Вот именно об этом я и говорю. — Гарри осторожно коснулся пальцем подбородка Эггси, заставляя его закрыть рот. — У нас есть время до того, как Мерлин разузнает все о планах Валентайна, и я собираюсь потратить его с пользой.

— Ты чертов псих!

— Всего лишь джентльмен.

Гарри наконец оставил в покое кресло Эггси и самого Эггси, решив, видимо, что на сегодня информации достаточно. Время стремительно приближалось к полуночи, но работать ночью не было никакого резона. Гарри вновь запер Эггси в его спальне, оставив, однако, приоткрытой дверь в ванную комнату. Эггси, недолго думая, захлопнул ее, подпер стулом и только после этого наскоро помылся. Он не собирался изображать ломающуюся девицу, но и допустить, что Гарри проберется к нему в душ, чтобы… хотя Гарри, конечно, не стал бы. Чертов джентльмен!

В эту ночь снотворного Эггси никто не подсыпал, но спал он так же крепко и хорошо, как и в предыдущую. Странно, но осознание, что всего в нескольких шагах, отделенный лишь двумя тонкими стенами находится один из лучших агентов Кингсмен, успокаивала.

* * *

А на следующий день начались уроки. Этикета, джентльменства, всего того, что Гарри, должно быть, получил с рождения вместе с пресловутой серебряной ложечкой. Эггси честно старался запоминать, повторять, действовать в импровизированных ситуациях, но бля-а-а-адь! Деятельная натура Гарри явно не вынесла стольких месяцев одиночества, и он наверняка слегка свихнулся. Ведь не мог же нормальный человек с таким трепетом твердить о видах вилок, о том, кому следует садиться первым, когда вставать, что говорить, пока язык не сведет от фальши и слащавых, вежливых, блядь, улыбок! Эггси любил свою свободу, Дин научил ее ценить больше всего на свете, а Гарри теперь пытался загнать его в новые рамки, гораздо жестче тех, что предлагала улица.

— Пошел ты! — заявил ему Эггси, в очередной раз перепутав десертную ложку с… с какой-то другой ложкой.

Мерлин пытался научить Эггси манерам, что-то бормотал, показывал на своем планшете, просил прочесть материал, но не считал это столь же важным, как обучение в Кингсмен.

— Просто признай, что закис в этом доме, и перестань меня мучить, — взмолился Эггси. — Иначе я всем расскажу, что ты меня жестоко пытал, и никто в Кингсмен не поверит в твою невиновность.

— Неполноценен тот человек, который не может занять себя сам, — заметил Гарри и, вздохнув, выбрал из ряда ложек нужную и подал ее Эггси. — Запомнить все это не так сложно, и если будешь знать правила, то и игра пойдет интереснее. Я не пытаюсь загнать тебя в чужую шкуру, но хочу подарить несколько козырей против людей, выросших в моем мире. Хорошие манеры обезоруживают, а нам порой только это и нужно.

Эггси взял ложку и опустил ее в гору взбитых сливок в креманке перед собой.

— И почему ты возишься со мной, если не со скуки? — спросил он.

— Я говорил, у меня долг перед твоим отцом. Он погиб из-за моей ошибки, и моя обязанность теперь…

— Бла-бла-бла! Мой отец умер семнадцать лет назад, и кто бы ни был в этом виновен, я не он. Его нет, зато я сижу перед тобой и общаюсь с твоим чувством вины, а это не самый мой любимый собеседник. 

— Я вижу, что ты — не он. Ли умел находить десертную ложку и ценил каждый урок, который я ему давал.

Эггси фыркнул.

— Надеюсь, моей матери не нужно было волноваться насчет этих уроков?

Гарри вздохнул.

— Улица развратила тебя. 

— Она открыла мне глаза на то, как паршива жизнь.

— Наркотики, воровство, угон машин — поэтому?

Эггси пожал плечами. Что было, то было, он не собирается извиняться за свое прошлое. Он научился выживать. Возможно, если бы его отец был жив, то все сложилось бы по-другому. Не было бы Дина, его прихвостней, а был бы аккуратный спальный район Лондона, уютный дом, счастливая мать и запах выпечки по утрам; а может, все было бы еще паршивее — кто знает?

— Я просто хочу помочь, — мягко сказал Гарри. — Не скрою, с твоим появлением моя жизнь пошла бодрее, но работа в Кингсмен по своей опасности не идет в сравнение с твоей прежней жизнью, ты уже должен был это понять. И я хочу немного увеличить твои шансы на выживание. Ты уже прошел обучение, Эггси, но настоящая работа — это совсем другое.

— Ага, — усмехнулся Эггси, — у меня прямо сейчас — настоящая работа, не забыл? И я вроде неплохо справляюсь.

Гарри насмешливо поднял бровь и пригубил сок из высокого стакана. Ну да, объективно Эггси попал в плен, развесил уши и перешел на сторону своего похитителя, а теперь смотрит на него, словно жертва со стокгольмским синдромом. Эггси облажался во всем, но почему-то чувствовал себя победителем.

— Лаааадно, — сдался он, — что там у нас после ложек — вилки, ножи, салфетки? — давай сюда!

— А после у нас только грязная посуда, но с ней ты уже наловчился справляться, — улыбнулся Гарри и расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула.

Впрочем, после оказался еще долгий неторопливый разговор, которым Эггси откровенно наслаждался. В его мире с простыми умными разговорами было сложно, а во время обучения в Кингсмен с ним мало кто жаждал общаться, разве что Рокси, но с ней было просто приятно поболтать, как с другом, пусть и девчонкой. А вот Гарри… в каждом его слове, жесте, взгляде скользило что-то… он слушал с интересом, объяснял, когда требовалось, смеялся в нужных местах, шутил, увлекательно рассказывал, не забывал свои нравоучения и не отрывал глаз от Эггси, словно… словно на самом деле ловил его реакции, искренне наслаждаясь ими. Профессиональная привычка, решил Эггси, немного заторможено отводя взгляд от Гарри, чтобы не пялиться совсем уж откровенно. Хотя, конечно, Гарри давно считал все его дурацкие, неуместные эмоции и чувства, но тактично проигнорировал сам факт их существования. 

Следующие несколько дней прошли в том же ритме. Гарри учил Эггси манерам, рассказывал все самые сокровенные секреты английской (и не только) аристократии, а потом занимал его историями о своих прошлых миссиях. Наверное, Гарри и в самом начале своей карьеры в Кингсмен был выдающимся агентом. Взять хотя бы то, что в первую же миссию ему доверили спасение жизни Маргарет Тэтчер. Эггси, в отличие от него, направили в глухую засаду наблюдать за домом, в который вряд ли сунется интересующий Кингсмен объект. Эггси повезло, что тот все-таки сунулся, а затем решил не убивать горе-шпиона, а взял его с собой. Рядом с Гарри Эггси вновь чувствовал себя неумелым мальчишкой, но был всецело готов это исправить.

По утрам Гарри звал его в подвал на спарринг. Не в ту комнату, где несколько дней назад проснулся Эггси, а в соседнюю, оборудованную под спортзал. Эггси понял, каким был идиотом, когда пытался противостоять Гарри в самом начале. Тот дрался… как бог! Идеальные, плавные, экономные движения с грацией хищника. Вообще, если Гарри что-то делал, то это было идеально. Эггси подумал, что даже если бы против него выступило пятьдесят, сто, двести человек, Гарри сумел бы победить. Остановить его могла бы только пуля в лоб, но Эггси надеялся, что и на этот случай у Гарри продумана тактика.

После часа тренировок Эггси чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон, или отменно побитая груша, а Гарри лишь слегка сбивал дыхание. Несколько удачных движений Эггси, и Гарри откидывал со лба непослушные темные пряди, растрепавшиеся, но от этого ставшие только еще более идеальными. Эггси наступал, нанося удары, блокируя ответные выпады, двигаясь быстро, четко, ни на мгновение не теряя противника из поля зрения. Гарри защищался, не позволяя самым опасным ударам Эггси дойти до назначения, сам не наступал, а медленно, очень медленно пятился к стенке, пока Эггси в пылу драки не прижал его к мягкому покрытию. Гарри перехватил его руки, заставив замереть на месте, и одним ловким незаметным движением уложил на лопатки.

— Ты слишком увлекся и потерял контроль, — назидательно сообщил он.

— Это ты так думаешь, — усмехнулся Эггси, извернулся и сделал Гарри подсечку. И едва не заорал от восторга, когда Гарри не блокировал его движение, а приземлился рядом.

— Если бы ты не смог хоть раз обмануть меня, то я бы задумался над твоей компетентностью как агента Кингсмен, — ничуть не смутившись, заметил Гарри. 

Эггси позволил себе расслабиться, раскинулся на полу и вздохнул, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в мышцах.

— До тебя мне далеко, — заметил он, скосив глаза на Гарри.

— Боевой опыт, неустанные тренировки, мой мальчик, и ты сможешь стать даже лучше.

— Ни за что! — рассмеялся Эггси. — Лучше тебя никого нет.

— Правда? — низким, хриплым голосом спросил Гарри, вдруг оказавшись очень близко. Эггси вздрогнул и чуть повернул голову, почти коснувшись губами щеки Гарри. Почти… выверенные миллиметры, десятые доли миллиметров, чтобы почувствовать тепло, представить, какова будет кожа под прикосновением, чтобы немного сойти с ума за считанные мгновения, а потом с разочарованием почувствовать, как Гарри отодвигается. Может, он ждал от Эггси быстрого решительного шага или просто решил преподать ему очередной урок, дезориентировав его, и… Эггси вздохнул и сел, запустив руки в мокрые от пота волосы.

Гарри уже стоял на ногах рядом и протягивал ему раскрытую ладонь, чтобы помочь встать. Эггси демонстративно поднялся сам, игнорируя его руку. Он не понимал Гарри с его странным поведением по отношению к нему и от этого злился, а значит, на самом деле становился уязвимым в драке. Эмоции мешают, может, Гарри именно этому хотел его научить? Чтобы ничто, даже собственные чувства и реакции тела, не отвлекали его от цели. За эти несколько дней, что Эггси провел в доме Гарри, он научился гораздо больше, чем за месяцы кадетства в Кингсмен. И дело не в физической подготовке и шпионских штуках, а в чем-то гораздо более глубоком и важном… Гарри открывал ему самую суть секретной службы, через манеры, поведение, искусство драки и умение контролировать себя показывал, что на самом деле важно в жизни, что цель их работы — это не выпустить пар, а, всегда оставаясь в тени, делать мир чуточку лучше. Эггси и сам стал лучше рядом с ним, хотя неделю назад не мог о таком и помыслить. Мальчик с улицы вдруг уступил место молодому профессионалу, мужчине, знающему себе цену. Рядом с Гарри хотелось расти, развиваться, а все пресловутые манеры невольно усваивались сами собой. Эггси даже перестал подпирать стулом дверь, осмелел и в последнюю ночь оставил ее открытой настежь. Но этим, конечно же, никто не воспользовался.

Еще Гарри рассказал Эггси о его отце, о том, каким знал его. Мерлин тоже говорил о Ли, своем кадете, почти ставшем агентом, но Гарри раскрыл перед Эггси своего друга, с которым смеялся и даже выпивал на вечеринках. Гарри тогда был молод, пусть старше Ли, опытнее, пусть уже полноценный агент, но ему не чужды были развлечения. У Ли была семья — то, чего так и не выпало на долю Гарри, и он с гордостью показывал фотографию своего маленького сына. Не называя имени, закрыв пальцем жену на снимке, он гордился тем, что смог привести в мир маленького человечка с яркими голубыми глазами и очаровательной, уже тогда немного дерзкой улыбкой. Это было лучшее, что сделал Ли в своей жизни, по его мнению, и Гарри с ним согласился. Сейчас, глядя Эггси в глаза, признался, что благодарен Ли за него. Жизнь, судьба, безумие свели их в этом доме, и Эггси вдруг мысленно обратился к отцу, благодаря за жизнь, что он подарил этому замечательному человеку. Они оба теперь были обязаны своим существованием Ли Анвину, и Эггси едва сдерживал слезы, думая об отце. Когда-то он злился на него за неосторожность, за то, что тот позволил себе погибнуть и оставил маму и его в этом сложном жестоком мире одних, и вот теперь Эггси простил отца. Встреча с Гарри стоила того, чтобы пережить все то дерьмо, что случилось с Эггси.

А черед пять дней с Гарри связался Мерлин и сообщил, что знает, где и когда Валентайн планирует осуществить свой план.

* * *

На подготовку ушло еще два дня. Валентайн собирал самых влиятельных людей мира на закрытой вечеринке, на которой и планировал запустить свое устройство. Оказалось, он уже провел успешные испытания в маленькой церкви в Кентукки. Эггси видел репортаж оттуда, ужаснулся количеству жертв и той жестокости, с которой люди убивали друг друга. Просто так, без видимой причины. Убийство ради убийства, самые низменные инстинкты человека, которые буйствуют разве что у больных бешенством животных. Страшно представить, что будет, если подобное безумие охватит весь мир. Эггси порадовался, что по милости Гарри давно лишился своего телефона, а значит меньше шансов, что попадет под возможное очередное испытание машины Валентайна.

Гарри готовился к миссии в одиночестве, полностью сосредоточившись на деле. Эггси, ясно дело, он с собой брать не собирался, то ли не доверял до донца, то ли еще по какой-то своей причине. Эггси не протестовал, но решил для себя, что все равно отправится вслед за Гарри и никакие замки ему не помешают.

Вновь предоставленный только самому себе, Эггси принялся возиться со своими разбитыми очками. Мерлин как-то рассказывал об их устройстве, даже показал, как можно собрать похожие, и Эггси помнил каждое его слово. Может, наука Мерлина и не помогла ему освоиться в мире агентов Кингсмен, зато дала полезные знания, которые вот прямо сейчас здорово помогли ему.

Последняя деталь микросхемы встала на место, и динамик ожил, тихо зашуршал, зашипел, издал последний хрип и умер уже окончательно.

— Вот черт! — выругался Эггси, сгреб бесполезные обломки со стола и выкинул их в корзину для мусора.

— Джентльмену не престало так выражаться… — начал было Гарри, появившийся в дверях кухни, но Эггси только отмахнулся от его нравоучений и криво усмехнулся. Узнав о планах Валентайна, Гарри позволил себе гораздо более крепкие словечки, чем выдал сейчас Эггси, и не имел права судить его за невинное выражение эмоций.

Эггси кинул взгляд на Гарри и невольно замер, впервые увидев его в идеально подогнанном костюме от Кингсмен, с черным зонтом в руках, в очках, которые здорово ему шли, собранного и готового к выполнению очередной миссии. Это был другой, немного чужой Гарри, от которого веяло опасностью так явно, словно он весь был обвешан оружием. С Эггси Гарри всегда был другим: домашним, спокойным, расслабленным — даже тогда, когда Эггси строил планы побега и его убийства.

— Я иду один, — сообщил Гарри, — а ты остаешься здесь. И очень надеюсь, что когда вернусь, ты никуда не денешься. 

— Я нужен лишь для того, чтобы вернуть тебе место в Кингсмен? — кисло спросил Эггси. — Я мог бы прикрывать твою спину…

— Нет! — отрезал Гарри. — С моим прикрытием прекрасно справится Мерлин, а ты…

— А я буду только мешать, я понял. Скажи, у вас всех полевых агентов отпускают на задание только чрез десять лет после обучения?

— У нас никто не обсуждает приказы начальства. 

— Если бы никто не обсуждал, ты был бы уже мертв. 

— Эггси, — Гарри вздохнул и покачал головой. — Я не сомневаюсь в твоих профессиональных качествах, но сейчас, прошу, подожди меня здесь. Это мои личные дела с Артуром и Валентайном, и я хочу разобраться с ними сам. 

— Не думал, что ты можешь быть так глуп, но, кажется, я тебе понимаю.

Гарри благодарно кивнул и развернулся, чтобы выйти из кухни, из дома, сесть в неприметный черный кэб и скрыться в конце улицы. Но Эггси его опередил. В два прыжка оказался рядом, схватил его за плечи и притянул к себе, целуя, обнимая и умоляя вернуться к нему живым и здоровым. Гарри едва заметно усмехнулся и уверенно ответил на поцелуй, притягивая Эггси к себе еще ближе.

— Бля-а-адь, — протянул Эггси, немного отстранившись. — Я думал, ты меня сейчас на месте прибьешь.

— Скорее, уеблю, — низким хриплым голосом шепнул ему на ухо Гарри. 

Эггси дернулся, чтобы посмотреть в глаза этому гребаному фрику, но тот не дал. Снова начал целовать, теперь уже глубже, напористее, развратнее. Руки Гарри блуждали по телу Эггси, ловко забираясь под его футболку, расстегивая ремень на штанах и стягивая последние вниз…

Вряд ли Эггси запомнил все, что происходило тогда на кухне, он почти ничего не запомнил, кроме того, как охуенно хорошо ему было, как бережно Гарри обращался с его телом, хотя и оставил на нем пару следов, укус и след от ладони на заднице. Но все же он отчаянно не желал причинить Эггси боль, пока тот не требовал срывающимся голосом сильнее, быстрее, глубже... Наверное, Гарри решил, что не стоит отказываться от того, что само рвется в руки, перед смертельно-опасной миссией. Агенты Кингсмен привыкли проживать каждый день, будто последний. А Эггси просто нужно было заполучить Гарри Харта, чтобы знать, какого это — быть с ним, пусть даже это никогда не повторится вновь.

* * *

А всего через десять минут после самого охрененного секса в своей жизни Эггси проводил Гарри взглядом от сходной двери до черного кэба, постоял около окна еще пару минут, а затем сорвался с места.

Быстро поднялся в свою комнату, переоделся в костюм, который Гарри предусмотрительно оставил в его шкафу, взломал замок в кабинет Гарри и прихватил несколько гаджетов Кингсмен, которые тот не посчитал нужным взять с собой. Затем, поколебавшись, схватил очки, те самые, парные к очкам Гарри, с помощью которых можно было связаться с Мерлином. Включать пока не стал, иначе Гарри мог все понять и как-то помешать ему. Оставалось преодолеть только одно препятствие — входную дверь, находящуюся под напряжением. У Эггси были идеи, но здесь ему неожиданно пришла помощь извне.

Едва Эггси ступил на лестницу, как раздался хлопок, взрыв, и дверь вместе в частью стены разлетелась в щепки. Эггси осторожно выглянул наружу, ожидая увидеть Мерлина, который понял все безумство плана Гарри и пришел снаряжать Эггси ему в помощь, но…

Около автомобиля, такого же черного кэба, на каком уехал Гарри, стоял Честер Кинг. Артур, глава организации Кингсмен, истинный предатель, человек, направивший Эггси на верную смерть.

— Твою мать! — пробормотал Эггси, но расправил плечи и, не скрываясь, вышел из дома.

Артур, если и был удивлен, то не подал виду.

— Ты опоздал, — сказал ему Эггси, — Гарри здесь давно нет.

— Вот как, — Артур прислонился к блестящему черному боку кэба и, прищурившись, оглядел Эггси с ног до головы. — Я думал, ты погиб, агент Галлахад.

— Ха! Это не мое имя, — Эггси презрительно скорчился, — и уж точно не его, — он махнул на маячившего позади машины Чарли. 

— Агент Кингсмен может покинуть службу не только в связи с собственной смертью, но и по другим причинам, и предательство — самая частая из них.

— Вам ли не знать? 

— Я не предатель, я и есть Кингсмен, — высокомерно ответил Артур. Две недели назад в подобной ситуации Эггси пристрелил бы его, но сейчас лишь кривовато улыбнулся. 

— Если кто-то и олицетворяет саму суть Кингсмен, то это не вы, поверьте. 

— А кто же? Гарри Харт? Он сделал слишком много ошибок, и последняя будет стоить ему жизни.

— Что?

— Он не заметил, что ты на несколько секунд активировал свои очки, мистер Анвин, но этого хватило, чтобы я засек их сигнал. Теперь я здесь, мои люди следят за Гарри, а тебе давно пора умереть, ведь официально ты уже больше недели как труп. 

— И вы выбрали меня, побоялись встать на дороге у Гарри? Вы трус, Артур, всегда им были.

Эггси сделал шаг назад, уходя с линии огня. Чарли на последних его словах вытащил пистолет и уже размахивал им, явно плохо себя контролируя. Ситуация выглядела очень-очень паршиво, но лишь на первый взгляд. На встречу с Эггси Артур вился в сопровождении одного лишь Чарли, а два человека, пусть и вооруженные серьезнее, чем он, не были большой проблемой. Чарли Эггси успел хорошо изучить во время тренировок в Кингсмен и прекрасно помнил все его слабые места, ну а Артур, хоть и считался лучшим агентом Кингсмен, давно перестал быть таковым, теперь он просто старик, одержимый жаждой власти, захваченный безумной идеей якобы спасения мира, заключивший сделку с мелким чертом Валентайном.

Эггси вспомнил все, чему его учил Гарри и ринулся вперед. Ему не было жалко Чарли или Артура, он думал только о Гарри, который наверняка направлялся сейчас в ловушку, и это придавало сил. Пуленепробиваемый костюм помогал, но, к сожалению, не защищал голову. По виску мазанула пуля, кровь побежала по щеке, но Эггси не обратил на нее внимания. Он выбил пистолет из рук Чарли, несколькими движениям уложил его на траву и отпихнул от себя Артура, атаковавшего сзади. Эггси перекатился по подъездной дорожке, дотянулся до пистолета и выстрелил наугад. Судя по крику, попал в Чарли, нажал на курок еще раз и едва не взвыл от боли, когда ботинок, чертов броуги, выбил у него оружие из рук. Артур высился над ним, рукой вытирая кровь с разбитой губы и занося ногу с лезвием, пропитанным ядом, для удара. Эггси лишь чудом успел увернуться, хватил Артура за ногу и со всей силы дернул. Ботинок соскользнул с его ноги, вырвался из рук Эггси, сделал кульбит в воздухе и приземлился около Чарли, оцарапав ему щеку…

Чарли закричал, Эггси, не теряя времени, вскочил на ноги и пинком в грудь отправил Артура в окно дома. Едва коснувшись стекла, тот вдруг забился, захрипел, видимо, от взрыва двери что-то там коротнуло в защите, и теперь смертельная доза электрического тока проходила через тело Артура.

Эггси стер кровь с лица, нацепил очки и запрыгнул в машину Артура.

— Мерлин! — рявкнул Эггси, активировав очки. — Гарри!

— С Гарри пропала связь, — тут же отозвался Мерлин, ничуть не удивившись появлению Эггси в эфире.

— Он попал в ловушку. Валентайн ждал его, Артур успел его предупредить, это я виноват!

— Значит, ты все и исправишь, — констатировал Мерлин. — Объяснять все остальным агентам Кингсмен времени нет.

— Я готов!

— Конечно. Эггси… — Мерлин вдруг замялся, что на него совсем не было похоже.

— Да?

— Ты угнал машину Артура? 

— Ему она все равно больше не понадобится. 

— Что ж ты натворил?

— Провалил операцию и подставил Гарри, возможно, он уже мертв, но я должен закончить то, что он начал, доволен? Если я сейчас начну заниматься самобичеванием, то это продлится недолго, потому что Валентайн активирует свою машину, и мне станет все равно.

— Не активирует, — отозвался Мерлин. — Ланселот смогла ликвидировать спутник, и действие машины Валентайна не затронет весь мир.

— Рокси умница, а куда теперь мне… 

— Через пять километров свернешь направо, там, на небольшом аэродроме тебя ждет самолет.

Дальнейшее слилось для Эггси в одно туманное пятно. Он нашел самолет, обнял Мерлина при встрече, выслушал информацию о том, что делал Гарри до того, как с ним пропала связь. Эггси старался не допускать даже мысли, что Гарри мертв. Месть была бы прекрасным катализатором к действию, но спасение дорогого человека превосходило ее во сто крат. 

В бункере его уже ждали. Эггси оказался один против вооруженной армии, но не собирался отступать. Либо он погибнет вслед за Гарри, либо разберется со всем этим дерьмом и спасет его. Такие люди заложников не берут, сказал Эггси Мерлин, и, скорее всего, Гарри получил пулю в лоб. И Эггси почти видел это перед внутренним взором, видел кровь, брызнувшую в стороны, видел, как стройное тело Гарри, выгнувшись, падает на пол… Эггси справился с армией, в узких коридорах бункера преимущество оказалось на его стороне. Эггси убил Газель, а затем прикончил ее протезом придурка Валентайна. Эггси положил всех, кого не успела добить машина Валентайна, то есть чьи мозги не отправились во впечатляющий полет к звездам. Блядское позерство!

— Возвращайся, — сухо, явно сдерживая эмоции, распорядился Мерлин.

— Его здесь нет! — воскликнул Эггси, оглядев каждый труп в зале.

— Он не дошел до главного зала, — напомнил Мерлин.

— Значит, он где-то внизу, я найду его!

Эггси ринулся вниз, отпирая все двери, которые попадались на его пути. В одной из камер обнаружилась пропавшая не так давно скандинавская принцесса.

— О, добрый день, ты здесь тоже, чтобы спасти мир? — поинтересовалась она. — Другой мужчина обещал мне, что освободит меня, как только все закончится.

— Какой мужчина? — деревянным голосом спросил Эггси. 

— Высокий, старше тебя, красивый, джентльмен…

— Куда он пошел?

— Не знаю, но он мне нравился больше, чем ты, грубиян!

— Взаимно, — склабился Эггси. Принцесса была ему противна хотя бы тем, что явно положила глаз на Гарри, и тем самым как-то… опошлила его.

Запертые двери в бункере закончились, но Гарри нигде не было. Ни среди трупов, ни среди еще живых. 

— Твою мать! — выругался Эггси, а затем закричал что есть мочи: — Твою ма-а-а-ать, Га-а-арри-и-и-и! 

И вздрогнул, уловив на грани слышимости такой знакомый мягкий смех.

Коридор, в котором оказался Эггси, заканчивался неприметной дверцей с внушительной системой безопасности. Именно оттуда и доносился смех.

— Код, Мерлин! — рявкнул Эггси, подбегая к двери.

— Одну минуту, — пробормотал Мерлин, и даже в наушниках было слышно, как яростно он стучит по клавиатуре.

Эггси надеялся только на то, что ему не показалось, и что из-за дверей на самом деле раздавался голос Гарри. Едва слышно, на самом деле очень похоже на галлюцинацию, но… Эггси убил сегодня множество народу, но убил бы еще столько же, если бы это могло спасти Гарри жизнь.

Наконец, Мерлин сообщил цифры, и Эггси дрожащими пальцами набрал код. Дверь открывалась слишком медленно, но за ней явно кто-то стоял, немного сгорбившись от боли, держась одной рукой за стену. Раненый, но совершенно точно живой Гарри.  
— Блядь! — сказал Эггси и шагнул вперед, крепко обнимая Гарри. Тот отцепился от стены, обнял Эггси в ответ и тяжело задышал ему в ухо. Гарри был ранен, и Эггси, хоть и сам чувствовал себя потрепанным, а из виска все еще сочилась кровь, принял на себя вес его тела, крепко прижимая его к себе.

— Прости, — прошептал Эггси. — Это я подставил тебя.

— Ты спас мир, — хрипло возразил Гарри, — я бы не смог.

— Ты смог бы все! — тихо рассмеялся Эггси.

— Но не в одиночку.

Гарри вдруг затих и обмяк. Эггси тряхнул его, но не получил никакой реакции в ответ.

— Быстро доставь его в самолет, — гаркнул в ухо Мерлин. — Он ранен и у него бред, иначе бы он никогда не признал, что был не прав, сунувшись один в самое пекло. 

Эггси удобнее перехватил Гарри и взвалил его себе на плечо. Идти было неудобно, пол во многих местах был скользким от крови, Гарри оказался неожиданно тяжелым и длинным, а Мерлин в ухе надоедливо жужжал, постоянно подгоняя его.

— Заткнись, — прохрипел Эггси, вваливаясь в самолет. Максимально быстро и аккуратно он сгрузил Гарри на единственный диван, нащупал его слабый, но уверенный пульс, и уселся рядом на пол.

Мерлин быстро осмотрел Гарри, затем ощупал рану Эггси, которая до сих пор не переставала кровоточить, несмотря на тщательную обработку, осмотрел остальные царапины и остался доволен результатом. 

— С вами обоими все будет в порядке, — сказал он. — Гарри сильно досталось по голове, и у него ранен бок, а тебе нужно вколоть противоядие, видимо, Чарли использовал пули, смазанные ядом, препятствующим сворачиванию крови.

— Угу, — буркнул Эггси. Теперь его сильно клонило в сон, сил не было, даже чтобы подняться с пола, поэтому он и уснул прямо так, привалившись лбом к голове Гарри, и блаженно улыбаясь оттого, что все закончилось.

* * *

Очнулся Эггси в больничной палате особняка Кингсмен, опутанный проводами, с повязкой на голове, совершенно один. Чувствовал он себя прекрасно, легкая боль в заживающих ранах казалась счастливым напоминанием о том, что он жив. Смог, спас, выжил, неплохо для новичка Кингсмен, не так ли?

Раздался противный писк, когда Эггси отсоединил последнюю трубку, и в то же мгновение дверь в палату открылась. На пороге появился хмурый Мерлин. Жестом он заставил Эггси лечь обратно на кровать и указал на монитор, в показаниях которого Эггси совершенно не разбирался.

— Ты все еще на обезболивающих, так что будь добр лежи и не вставай.

— Как Гарри? — тут же спросил Эггси, вновь растягиваясь на кровати, Мерлина сейчас не стоило злить.

— Очнулся два часа назад и повел себя точно так же, как и ты. Я успел пожалеть, что не положил вас в одну палату — проблем было бы меньше.

— Ага, — Эггси широко улыбнулся и взглянул в окно на яркое синее небо. — Сколько я был без сознания?

— Тридцать два часа.

— А там в бункере… 

— Там в бункере ты все сделал правильно. Мир спасен, ты жив, Гарри, несмотря на твои старания, тоже. В Кингсмен переполох, мне на силу удалось убедить всех повременить и не делать поспешных выводов. Вы с Гарри теперь должны изложить свою версию, а я умываю руки. 

Эггси дернулся, вновь пытаясь встать, но Мерлин удержал его, надавив на грудь.

— Если вновь ослушаешься меня, то я привяжу тебе к кровати.

— Мерлин, спасибо, — тихо сказал Эггси. — Ты был прекрасным наставником.

— Я прекрасный координатор, за остальное благодари Гарри.

— Обязательно!

Мерлин ушел, и Эггси прикрыл глаза. Но распахнул их, услышав, как вновь скрипнула дверь. На этот раз на пороге стоял Гарри.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он.

— Привет, — сказал в ответ Эггси и чуть подвинулся на кровати, приглашая Гарри сесть. — Я думал, Мерлин и тебе запретил вставать.

— Ты не можешь позволить себе ослушаться Мерлина, а я могу.

— Какая несправедливость!

— Всего лишь привилегия давней дружбы. 

Гарри доковылял до кровати и, поколебавшись, сел на ее краешек. Эггси порадовался, что в палате не было кресла для посетителей, а то тот обязательно устроился бы там.

— Значит, все закончилось? — спросил Эггси. — Твое изгнание, правление Артура?..

— Да, — согласился Гарри. — Уверен, как только мы продемонстрируем всем записи с наших очков, они поверят. Я буду рад вновь вернуться в строй. А к тебе начнут относиться теперь как к полноправному агенту.

— Ко мне и раньше…

— Раньше тебя считали за плебея, который из себя ничего не представляет, — припечатал Гарри. — Но теперь ты доказал, что это не так.

— Плевать, — отмахнулся Эггси. — Мне важно только мнение Мерлина, Рокси и твое.

— Я всегда видел твой потенциал, — немного чопорно заметил Гарри и, наконец, нормально сел на кровати, оказавшись к Эггси очень близко. Очень-очень близко, так что его намерения теперь не оставляли вопросов. Эггси давно этого ждал, и с готовностью подался навстречу, касаясь губ Гарри. Он был рад за этот шанс, возможность еще раз показать, как на самом деле относится к Гарри. Наверное, еще с того момента, как понял, что тот не собирается его убивать, или раньше, когда тот вырубил его парой быстрых движений, или в любой другой момент, коих было множество… Эггси просто не понимал, как в Гарри можно не влюбиться, и немного удивлялся, почему другие агенты Кингсмен не видят его исключительной идеальности и верят в его предательство. Но Эггси не жаловался, теперь делить Гарри с кем-то он точно не собирался.

Гарри хмыкнул в поцелуй и немного отстранился.

— Вот значит как, — серьезно сказал он, но глаза его улыбались.

— И только так, — подтвердил Эггси. — Я не передумал в связи со спасением мира. 

— Это глупо и чертовски непрофессионально.

— Ага, я облажался по всем статьям, но успел смириться с этим, так и ты смирись.

— Я тоже облажался?

— Очень надеюсь на это!

Эггси вновь притянул его к себе, собираясь наглядно продемонстрировать, что ждет Гарри, когда Мерлин наконец выпустит их из лечебного отсека. Гарри охотно отвечал, и Эггси едва не дрожал от восторга. Он так боялся, что его чувства окажутся не взаимны, что Гарри на фиг не нужен зарвавшийся пацан, который не дотягивает в его глазах до уровня агента Кингсмен ни по воспитанию, ни по навыкам, ни по манерам. И хоть он видел в глазах Гарри и одобрение, и интерес, и любопытство, и что-то еще, более глубокое и личное, все равно сомневался, даже после их бурного секса на кухне. Ведь это был Гарри, сложно было сказать, что творится в его голове, и еще сложнее — что в сердце. 

Их поцелуй длился долго, очень долго, за невозможностью большего, они потерялись в ощущениях губ друг друга, близости друг друга, дышали одним воздухом и никак не могли насытиться. Отстраниться пришлось, только когда рядом кто-то громко кашлянул, а потом позвал их по именам.

— Я подозревал, что именно этим все и закончится, — вздохнул Мерлин, осуждающе глядя на Гарри. — Придется привязать к кроватям вас обоих.

— Если только к одной кровати, — широко улыбнулся Эггси.

— Я советовал тебе соблазнить его, чтобы попытаться сбежать, но ты пошел дальше.

— Ты советовал ему?.. — Гарри нахмурился и перевел взгляд на Эггси, который отчаянно мотал головой.

— Ты мне ничего такого не советовал! — возмутился он.

— Хорошо, намекал, но ты, как вижу, все равно ничего не понял. Помнишь, я просил тебя вспомнить все, чему тебя учили, и тогда ты сможешь из него веревки вить?

— Мерлин, тебе никогда не говорили, что ты отвратительно делаешь намеки? — Эггси расхохотался и крепко сжал руку Гарри в своей, чтобы тот не надумал себе чего-нибудь и не сбежал под глупым предлогом.

— Я говорил много раз, — отозвался Гарри и погладил ладонь Эггси большим пальцем.

Мерлин отмахнулся от них и все же заставил Гарри вернуться в свою палату. Впрочем, ненадолго. Эггси здорово умел взламывать замки и считал, что спать вдвоем на одной койке — просто верх удобства. Если Гарри и возражал, то в силу знаменитой английской сдержанности промолчал.

* * *

Кингсмен временно возглавил Мерлин. Ровно до того момента, как Гарри полностью выздоровел и не без помощи Эггси рассказал свою версию последних событий. Конечно, ему поверили. Более того, агенты почти единогласно проголосовали за избрание Гарри новым Артуром. По мнению Эггси это было просто здорово и означало, что мозги у агентов Кингсмен наконец встали на место. Сам Эггси остался Галахадом, с гордостью нося это имя и клятвенно пообещав не позорить его своими выходками.

Гарри перебрался в свой прежний дом, а Эггси слонялся по особняку Кингсмен, чувствуя себя слишком одиноко в пустых старинных коридорах. Они с Гарри решили не спешить в своих отношениях, то есть, повременить дня два, пока раны обоих не заживут окончательно. Гарри считал это важным, для Эггси царапины не имели значения, но он согласился подождать. И оно того стоило. Потому что второй раз с Гарри оказался круче, чем все прошлые разы Эггси вместе взятые, круче, чем самая опасная миссия и бешеный адреналин, заставляющий кровь в жилах кипеть. Теперь Гарри был нежен, но напорист, предупредителен, но в меру жесток, следил за каждой реакций Эггси, предугадывая любое его желание… Эггси же чувствовал себя бесполезной желейной массой, слишком уж ему было хорошо. Гарри не позволял ему проявлять инициативу, постоянно просил смотреть в глаза, а когда трахал его сзади, то отчаянно матерился низким, пробирающем до мурашек голосом, и Эггси млел от всего, что делал с ним Гарри. Ощущение его члена в заднице заменяло ему весь мир, тепло его тела — целую Вселенную, а голос становился единственной опорной точкой его существования. Вместе с оглушительным оргазмом Эггси понял, что влюбился без шансов на капитуляцию. Чертов Гарри Харт! 

А потом… потом начались будни агентов Кингсмен. Много-много будней. И чуток выходных.


End file.
